Electronic devices and computing systems have become ever-present in many aspects of society. Devices may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems offer centralized, virtual computing options known as service provider environments (e.g., “cloud” environment) that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy applications. Other computing systems may include computing hubs that offer localized computing for processing data, which may reduce latency associated with sending data over a network for processing.
Advancements in communication technologies have allowed for even relatively simple electronic devices to communicate with computing systems. For example, the Internet of Things (IoT) is the interconnection of computing devices across the world using Internet infrastructure. Such devices may be able to capture data, and securely communicate the data over a network to a computing system. In one example, the devices may send the data to a computing hub or computing node in a local device network, and the computing hub may process the data using services hosted on the computing hub.